Online Chat
by xxJayKayxx
Summary: It was just an ordinary day for the members of the Black Order, but now they don't have anything to do. And so, they decided to have an online chat.


Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man and their characters.

CrownClown signed in

CrownClown: *sigh* no one is here yet, guess I should wait for a while.

~30 seconds later~

KandaLotus signed in.

CrownClown: Yo Kanda, can't believe you have an id. I always thought you were the unsociable one.

KandaLotus: Shut up Moyashi. At least I'm not a moyashi like you.

CrownClown: Name's Allen bakanda. Anyway what's up with your name? Lotus? The pink flower? Wah I have no idea you like pink colour. Ahh whatever, you look like a girl from behind anyway.

KandaLotus: *a big irritated sign on the forehead* Mugen. Activate. BEASTS OF THE UNDERWORLD!

CrownClown: Huh, you're imagining yourself doing that to me? I guess you really deserve to be called Bakanda. I just hope your computer is okay.

KandaLotus: What's up with that attitude of yours, I'm gonna kill y-

BEEP BEEP!

BootyGirl signed in.

BootyGirl: Hello guys. I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything. And Kanda don't kill Allen. He did nothing bad. If you do, I'm gonna smash you with that file like the first time when Allen came to the Order. So hard that your head will be like \.

KandaLotus: ...

CrownClown: Thank you Lenalee! You're the best! I LOVE YOU!

LenaleeFan signed in.

LenaleeFan: What did you say Allen? Any last words before you die? Just you see till I make Komurin 5. BWAHAHAAHAHAHA.

CrownClown: B-but I wasn't meaning in that w-

LenaleeFan: No buts Allen. Just you wait and see. *evil laugh*

CrownClown: S-Scary! *hides in the corner*

KandaLotus: *snickered*

BootyGirl: C'mon Komui. You don't have to be that hard on him.

LenaleeFan: B-But Lenaleeeeeeeee, he spoilt you.

BootyGirl: Huh?

LenaleeFan signed out.

SmallBigHammer signed in.

CrownClown: Wow Lavi, what a unique name you have there.

SmallBigHammer: I know! I mean, I even tried to make my username HammerGrowing. But it was used. Wth, it pissed me.

KandaLotus: That's even worse.

BootyGirl: Ehh, I better get going. My brother is holding my leg tightly while crying which I don't know why and he won't let go:(. Bye.

BootyGirl signed out.

SmallBigHammer: Strike!

CrownClown: Uhh what? You're playing soccer? And you say strike because you make a goal? Huh?! But then how could you be chatting with us? Don't tell me you're holding a laptop and typing while you're playing soccer o.O

SmallBigHammer: That's not what I mean! Even no one would ever do that -". I was opening porn while chatting with you guys and I found a really pretty girl! She's my type too! *drool*

CrownClown: YOU WERE OPENING PORN?! WTF LAVI!

SmallBigHammer: What's with that? I'm already 18 so it's okay man. Even Panda Jiji does that.

CrownClown: WHAT?! X_X I'M GONNA DIE SOON! AND I STILL HAVE A LONG LIFE:'(

KandaLotus: Baka usagi. You disgust me. And now my stomach is feeling sick. Tell that to your

SmallBigHammer: Ne Kanda. You should try it too. Why not try to open one? I mean you're already 19. I will message you the site *wink*. Sorry Allen, you're still 15.

CrownClown: ...

KandaLotus: Mugen. Activate. BEASTS OF THE UNDERWORLD!

SmallBigHammer: NOOOO! WHAT DID I DO?

SmallBigHammer signed out.

CrownClown: Even I'm not that stupid-.-

KandaLotus signed out.

EarlTheGreat signed in.

EarlTheGreat: Greetings, Allen.

CrownClown: What do you want fatty? *pissed*

EarlTheGreat: So rude. Fine I'll go on a diet. When I'm thin, you'll be amazed of how sexy I am.

CrownClown: Huhh? No way.

EarlTheGreat signed out.

CrownClown: Wth is that. Ah whatever, I don't give a damn.

QueenRoad signed in.

QueenRoad: Ahh Allen. I MISS YOU!3. So? How was the kiss last time? Awesome isn't it? Come to me if you want it again. *wink*

CrownClown: No comment.

Bakchan signed in.

SharpEars signed in.

DemonBlood signed in.

Loufa123 signed in.

Loufa123: What? That girl kissed my Allen? Grrrr. I won't forgive you!

QueenRoad: Ohh, what do we have here? Allen lover too? Fine, let's see who's the best.

CrownClown: Uhh, are they fighting about me? Oh man. Stop it right now!

SharpEars: Why can I hear the tension among them? I can sense their evil aura. Damn, it's so evil, more than the Earl. Better get out of here.

SharpEars signed out.

DemonBlood: Blood, demon blood, I need it. I'M SO HUNGRY!

DemonBlood signed out

Bakchan: What was that about? Oh well whatever. I have no idea what's going on here.

Bakchan signed out.

Loufa123: Give it up. You know Allen loves me.

QueenRoad: No. I met him first and I already kissed him:p

Loufa123: But he doesn't like noahs. He should be better with me coz we're white.

QueenRoad: ...

QueenRoad signed out.

Loufa123: I LOVE YOU ALLEN!

Loufa123 signed out.

CrownClown: The hell just happened. Things are getting boring anyway.

CrownClown signed off.


End file.
